In an electronic device, a main substrate and a plurality of other substrates are connected via cables or flexible wiring boards (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “cables”). Specifically, as shown in FIG. 9, a plurality of connectors 61 are provided on main substrate 60, and a connector (not shown) provided at one end of the cable is connected to each connector 61. The connection of main substrate 61 and the other substrates via the cables and the connectors enables supplying of power from main substrate 61 to the other substrates and transmission of data between the main substrate and the other substrates.